From a Leopard and Tiger
by R5MBAVWarriors
Summary: My first story on this website. Leopardstar, the great leader of RiverClan, has found out she is expecting Tigerstar's kits. Better than it sounds. One-shot.


**From a Leopard and Tiger**

Leopardstar glanced at her belly. She heaved a sigh from inside her den. Mudfur had just told her she was expecting kits. He had made an attempt to prod the name of the father out of of her, but she wouldn't budge. The kits were Tigerstar's-the ShadowClan leader, formerly ThunderClan deputy. She closed her eyes and relived that bittersweet night.

"Tigerstar, was there something you needed?" Leopardstar meowed as she followed the dark tabby into his den. "Sometimes I just get lonely in here by myself without..." he blinked. "Goldenflower and Sasha." The RiverClan leader took a step back. "E-excuse me?" she stammered. She had known for a while that the ShadowClan leader had feelings for her, but she hadn't expected this...not so soon.

There was pleading in Tigerstar's eyes as he mewed, "Please? Just this night." Leopardstar hesitated, then meowed her agreement. "Alright. But just this night."

She couldn't help but have a feeling of uncertainty as she formed a makeshift nest on the floor of the den and curled up in it. She flinched as she felt Tigerstar's thick pelt brush against her's as he too curled up in his nest.

_I'm glad he has feelings for me, but…why did he want me to sleep with him…? _These thoughts swam through the RiverClan leader's head as she drifted off into an in uncomfortable sleep.

Leopardstar shivered. It all didn't seem real, like a dream she was struggling to wake up from.

"Leopardstar! Are you in there?" A cat's voice called from the mouth of her den. It was Mistyfoot, the Clan deputy and also Leopardstar's best friend. The spotted she-cat heaved herself to her paws and padded out of the den. "Yes Mistyfoot?" she mewed. Mistyfoot suddenly looked down and shuffled her paws. "Tigerstar wants to see you..." She trailed off. Mistyfoot was the only cat that knew about Tigerstar's request, besides Leopardstar and Tigerstar himself. Out of panic and dismay Leopardstar had told her loyal deputy the whole thing. Mistyfoot had seemed just as shocked as her leader when she had finished. "He...wanted to sleep with you?" she had gasped. Leopardstar nodded. "Yes..." She sighed.

"What does he need?" she demanded. "I didn't ask," Mistyfoot meowed, looking at her paws. Leopardstar sighed. Of course. It always had to be her. "Will you come with me, then? There's something I need to tell you." Mistyfoot nodded, horror filling her round blue eyes. "It didn't happen again, did it?" she whispered. "No!" Leopardstar snapped. The deputy flinched. "Sorry Mistyfoot," she sighed, relaxing. "Come on."

The two she-cats padded out of camp and swam across the river into ThunderClan territory. Fortunately no warriors showed up and they passed through without being noticed. Going across the Thunderpath was easy too and the cats crossed into ShadowClan territory.

After awhile, Leopardstar sat down in the roots of a tree and waited while Mistyfoot got comfortable among the pine needles. _ Well, here we go… _"I'm expecting kits." The other she-cat didn't need to be told who the father was. "Oh no..." she murmured. "I know I shouldn't be worried, him being our leader and all but...there had to be a reason for Bluestar to exile him all those moons ago." Tigerstar was the leader of RiverClan and ShadowClan joined together to create TigerClan, Leopardstar being the second-in-command. "I know, but I'm kind of happy. I never thought it would happen. You know I've had a crush on him for moons." Mistyfoot nodded. "Yes. As much as I find this shocking, I will not reveal who the father is." she vowed. "Thanks, but I don't think it needs to be kept secret...but thank you."

With that, she got up and began padding towards ShadowClan camp. Mistyfoot got to her paws and padded after her leader.

Leopardstar paused at the entrance of ShadowClan's camp. It felt strange to be here now, since she was holding Tigerstar's kits. "Something wrong?" Mistyfoot mewed, padding up beside her. Leopardstar shook her head. "No." Without waiting for further reply, she padded in and was greeted by a familiar face. "Tawnypelt. How are you doing?" she asked, dipping her head. Tawnypelt was the kit of Tigerstar and Goldenflower who had left for ShadowClan when she was an apprentice. The reason Leopardstar did not know. "Fine, thank you. Here to see Tigerstar? I hear he was looking for you." Leopardstar nodded, aware of the other ShadowClan cats staring at her. "He's in his den," Tawnypelt meowed before padding away towards the fresh-kill pile.

Leopardstar padded towards her mate's den with Mistyfoot following. Pausing a few tail-lengths away she gave herself a quick wash. "Leopardstar. Go," Mistyfoot meowed. Leopardstar grunted before standing back up and padding into the den.

Tigerstar and his deputy, Blackfoot, sat in the back of the den. "Tigerstar, you called?" she mewed. A deep purr erupted from the tom's throat. "Yes." Blackfoot muttered something ineligible and Leopardstar guessed he knew about the incident. Tigerstar glanced over at Mistyfoot. "I'm glad you brought your deputy. This is something all the high ranks of TigerClan must discuss."

_Might as well make myself comfortable, _Leopardstar decided, laying down and tucking her paws under her chest. Mistyfoot did the same, keeping her eyes fixed on the two toms.

When he decided everyone was comfortable, Tigerstar began. "As we all know, ThunderClan and WindClan refuse to join us. And that will simply not do." He twitched his dark tail to emphasize. "If they won't join themselves, we'll just have to make them." Triumph filled his amber eyes as he explained his plan. "Where is this leading to?" Mistyfoot challenged, sitting up. "We need to make them realize they'll be better off living with us. To show how strong we are, we will attack them. That'll change their minds." Tigerstar mewed. "Wouldn't that just make them hate us even more?" Mistyfoot asked. Blackfoot nodded. "That's what I thought too. But he's not done yet." "Precisely. Tallstar is such a softie, he'd give in to a kit. He'll have to give in to us." He grinned. Tigerstar obviously thought his plan was perfect. "But what if ThunderClan shows up? They're practically WindClan's bodyguards." Mistyfoot meowed. Tigerstar frowned. "That could be a problem, but..." He shook his head. "No matter. We can fight them all if we have to!" Blackfoot nodded. Mistyfoot laid back down. "Ah, yes, I see. Marvelous."

Leopardstar had stayed silent through the whole conversation, considering it. Was a battle really the most necessary thing? But when she thought about it, she realized ThunderClan and WindClan had much to be hated for. Many, many seasons ago a ThunderClan warrior, Graystripe, had been responsible for a RiverClan warrior's death. When he had crossed into RiverClan territory along with Firestar, Fireheart then, Deadfoot, and Onewhisker after the two ThunderClan cats had brought WindClan home and were being escorted back home, a RiverClan patrol consisting of her, Leopardfur then, Whiteclaw, and a few other warriors caught them. Whiteclaw had fallen into the gorge after tussling with Graystripe. The gray tom had claimed it to be an accident, but Leopardstar had hardly believed him. Moons later Graystripe had fallen in love with a RiverClan queen named Silverstream who had later died giving birth to his kits. And when leaf-bare came, you could count on WindClan to be hunting on your territory.

"Sounds good," Leopardstar decided at last. "When will we battle?" A look of panic crossed Tigerstar's face, then quickly disappeared. "In a moon." The other cats meowed their agreement. He stood up, clearly ready to end the discussion. Leopardstar got to her paws, as did Mistyfoot and Blackfoot. Leopardstar turned around and padded out with Mistyfoot beside her and Tigerstar and Blackfoot not far behind.

Leopardstar looked down at her Clan from Highrock. Some were murmuring anxiously to each other while others yowled their approval. She had just announced the upcoming battle to her Clan. She glanced at the nursery. _I'll have to move there in a dew days,_ she remembered. Suddenly a dark shape appeared from the mouth of the den. It was a little tabby with a white underbelly and piercing blue eyes. It was Hawkkit, the kit of Tigerstar and Sasha. He was about the size of a small squirrel but had the spirit of a fox. He padded over to a group consisting of Mosspelt, Dawnpaw, and Featherpaw. "Hey, you!" he yowled, poking Featherpaw's tail with a paw. The small silver she-cat spun around, her gaze softening as she realized who it was. "Why don't you want to battle?" he damanded, getting into a messy hunting crouch, his eyes focused on her plumy silver tail. "Well, in battles cats get hurt," she explained, straightening the kit's tail with her paw, moving her own out of reach. "So? You get to fight!" Hawkkit growled, unsheathing his tiny black claws. Featherpaw sighed. "Well-" "You will die in a battle!" Dawnpaw hissed. Hawkkit's eyes grew wide. With a little squeak he turned and ran back to the nursery.

Featherpaw whipped around. "What was that for?" she hissed. Dawnpaw glared at her. "That was too mushy." Featherpaw swiped a sheathed paw over the other apprentice's ear, though it was easy to see how much Featherpaw wanted to bring out her claws.

Leopardstar sighed. She leaped down from Highrock, heading towards the nursery. To her surprise, she found Blackclaw inside.

He looked up when he saw her. "Hi, Leopardstar. Have you seen Mistyfoot?" Leopardstar sat down. "Yes, she's patrolling the ThunderClan border." Blackclaw clawed the ground in disappointment. "Why?" Leopardstar asked, then realization hit her like a tidal wave. "I could always go and get her," she offered, trying to sound as casual as possible. Blackclaw brightened at this. "Would you?" Leopardstar nodded. "Of course." She padded out of the nursery and exited the camp.

"Hey, Mistyfoot!" Leopardstar called, coming out from behind some reeds. The gray she-cat bounded up to her. "Blackclaw needs you," she meowed, then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Mistyfoot's eyes lit up. "Really?" Leopardstar nodded. Mistyfoot purred. "See you later, Leopardstar!" she meowed before bounding off towards camp.

Waiting until Mistyfoot's tail tip disappeared into the bushes, Leopardstar turned back to the rest of the patrol. There was Heavystep, Stormpaw, and Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw shot a glare at Leopardstar and growled, "Well? Are we going or not?" Leopardstar opened her mouth to protest, but Heavystep had already cuffed her around the ear. "Don't talk to your leader like that! Now apologize." Dawnpaw padded forward and looked up at Leopardstar. "I'm sorry," she mewed, but there was cold defiance in her eyes. Turning away, she hissed, "Well, come on."

As Leopardstar led the cats along the border, her mind drifted towards her kits. What would she tell them about their father? Leopardstar knew hiding the father wasn't necessary, but she couldn't help feeling uneasy. What would-

"Leopardstar, watch out!" Stormpaw called, snapping Leopardstar back to the present. But Stormpaw's warning came too late. Leopardstar tripped and fell head first into the river. She twisted around in the water, glaring at the cats on the shore. Heavystep's whiskers were twitching and Stormpaw looked as if he were about burst with laughter. Dawnpaw, however, stared unblinking at the RiverClan leader.

Cursing, Leopardstar pulled herself onto the shore. She gasped as she felt a pang in her stomach. Heavystep rushed forward immediately. "Something wrong?" he asked, helping her up. Leopardstar shook her head, although her belly was churning. She padded forward, stumbling as her front paws sank into the mud until it was up to her shoulders. Leopardstar glanced back at the patrol. "Don't just stand there! Get me out!" she hissed. Heavystep and Stormpaw immediately leaned forward and grabbed her by the scruff. They yanked at her fur, the extra weight from her kits making it more difficult.

When she got out, Leopardstar looked herself over. Her dappled fur was stiff from the drying water and her forelegs, chest, and chin were covered in mud. Ignoring Stormpaw's giggles, she stalked back towards camp.

_Seriously? _She growled. "I'm such an idiot!" she hissed aloud. Behind her, Heavystep and Stormpaw exchanged glances and Dawnpaw muttered something, but Leopardstar didn't care to listen. She stalked into camp, ignoring the stares she got from her Clanmates.

Sitting down beside the fresh-kill pile she began grooming her unkept fur. Mistyfoot padded up from behind her. Her fur was freshly groomed and her eyes gleamed with triumph. Blackclaw stood outside the warriors' den licking his paw.

"Hi," Mistyfoot mewed. "What-" "Don't ask." Leopardstar hissed. Mistyfoot obeyed, reaching forward and hooking a mouse onto her claw. She laid it on the ground in front of her, and Leopardstar eyed it hungrily. "Want to share?" Mistyfoot asked, noticing Leopardstar watching. Leopardstar nodded, and crouched down to eat beside her friend.

Leopardstar lay outside the nursery, watching as Stormpaw and Featherpaw practiced their fighting moves near the fresh-kill pile. Mistyfoot lay beside her, her belly swollen with kits. Leopardstar glanced anxiously towards the camp entrance. All may have seemed peaceful, but a battle raged at the WindClan camp. That morning Tigerstar had led a patrol to attack WindClan. He had seemed a bit angry when Leopardstar had told him that she and Mistyfoot couldn't go, but he had forgotten it instantly in his eagerness to battle.

Leopardstar yawned, then mewed, "I'm gonna take a nap." Mistyfoot nodded. "Okay."

Leopardstar stood up and padded into the nursery. She lay down in her nest and closed her eyes. Just as she began drifting off, she felt a sharp pang in her belly that woke her up instantly. She yowled, only to be cut off by another pain. Mistyfoot's head appeared in the entrance. "Leopardstar! What's wrong?" "Get Mudfur. The kits," she panted. Mistyfoot hesitated, then disappeared again. A few heartbeats later, Mudfur slipped in carrying a bundle of herbs in his mouth. Mistyfoot came in next, sitting down in her own nest while kneading the ground anxiously.

A spasm rippled through Leopardstar's body, making her clench her teeth in pain. "Can you feel them trying to get out?" Mudfur asked. Leopardstar nodded, holding back another yowl. The medicine cat turned around to look at Mistyfoot. "Get some water-soaked moss." Mistyfoot obeyed, getting up and exiting the den.

Another spasm shook Leopardstar's body. "The first one's coming," Mudfur mewed, pressing a forepaw on Leopardstar's flank. "Push when I say 'now.'" Leopardstar nodded again, bracing herself. "And...now!" Mudfur meowed, and Leopardstar gave a massive push and felt something slide out from beneath her tail. Mudfur leaned forward and nipped the sack off the bundle. He began licking until the kit gave a tiny squeak. Nodding his approval, Mudfur nudged the kit towards Leopardstar's belly. "A she-kit," he meowed. "Here comes another...now!" Leopardstar obeyed, hissing as another bundle slid out into the moss. Mudfur repeated the breathing process, before mewing, "Another she-kit. There's one more kit. Now!" Leopardstar put all her effort into a last push and felt the wet bundle slide out. Mudfur leaned forward and nipped off the sack, then began licking.

Moons seemed to pass before the tiny kit gasped in air, then began mewling. "A tom," Mudfur finished. He looked down at his herbs, sorting through them with a paw until he picked up a few furry green leaves and held them out to Leopardstar. "Here, eat these." Leopardstar nodded, and licked up the herbs. She scrunched up her nose at the bitter taste before swallowing. After a few moments of trying to get rid of the taste, she looked down at her kits. "They're perfect," she purred. Just then, Mistyfoot appeared with a wad of dripping moss in her jaws. "I got-" she meowed, before stopping short as she caught sight of the three kits at Leopardstar's belly. She padded over, dropping the moss at Leopardstar's paws. "I'll leave you two in peace," Mudfur murmured, picking up his herbs and slipping out the entrance.

Mistyfoot laid down in front of Leopardstar, gazing thoughtfully at the kits. "What will you name them?" she asked. Leopardstar thought for a moment before pointing to the first kit, a speckled golden she-kit like her. "This one's Spottedkit." Pointing to the second one, a tortoiseshell with white paws, she meowed, "This is Dapplekit." Finally, she pointed to the tom, who was ginger with a golden splash on his chest and a golden tail tip. "Lionkit," she finished. _Leopardstar, Tigerstar, and Lionkit…as great as the cats they're named after…_ she thought. "Perfect," Mistyfoot purred.


End file.
